This invention relates to an output control method and apparatus and, more particularly, to an output control method and apparatus for generating and outputting data for an apparatus on the basis of entered data.
A printer used in a computer system is adapted to receive and print data such as character codes and control codes from the host computer to which the printer is connected. The printer interprets the data format (which may be referred to as the printer language) sent from the host computer and records an image that is based on the data format or printer language on recording paper. In other words, it is required that the printer interpret fully the data sent from the host computer.
A variety of printer languages exist, as is well known. This means that the printer capable of being applied to a certain system is limited as a matter of course.
Accordingly, an emulation device (hereinafter referred to as an "EM device") has recently been developed for the purpose of designating a desired printer language by means of a switch and effecting a conversion into data suited to the printer.
In a case where a printer is connected directly to a single host computer, the above-mentioned EM device need only be interposed between the printer and the host computer. However, in a case where host computers of a plurality of types are connected simultaneously via a printer-mode changeover device internally incorporating a LAN (local area network) or a plurality of EM devices, the mode of the EM device must be changed whenever the type of host computer requesting printing is changed. This is a troublesome operation.
Further, an arrangement has been considered in which it is determined automatically, by table retrieval or weighted evaluation, the particular host computer (the printer language) from which data has been sent to the printer, and then generating the data that is suited to the printer.
However, if the data sent to the printer is data common to all host computers that are the object of conversion, the emulation mode to be executed cannot be specified.